


Remembering Amami Rantarou

by Eirumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluffy start but trust me, M/M, Major spoiler, Oumami, its not designed to follow canon though, its not fluff, oh no, so its just foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirumass/pseuds/Eirumass
Summary: Ouma wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Amami Rantarou, remembering the day they'd had.





	

Ouma wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Amami Rantarou, remembering the day they'd had.

Angie was running around offering to give out temporary tattoos whilst Chabashira and Yumeno restrained her, knowing all too well that isn't what she'd do. Ouma was encouraging them to let her go free, wanting to see everybody's reactions to what Angie was going to do.  
Amami was just sitting with Saihara, just trying to take this all in. They were more serious, so they weren't really going to be participating in the commotion. Kiibo was huddled in the corner, trying to escape being potentially damaged by sharpie and more likely, Ouma. Iruma was sitting with Kiibo, trying to occasionally poke at his various features, only to be shut down by Kiibo every single time.

Everybody else was just sitting around, trying to put up with all the noise. Sure, there was a killing game going on but honestly, nobody in that moment cared about any of it. They were all having fun (mostly everybody, anyways) and they had forgotten about the lurking despair and turmoil.  
Ouma giggled as the memories flooded back, making Amami turn around to look at Ouma. "Hm? What's funny?" Amami asked.  
Ouma grinned, "Nothing, nothing! Today was super fun, though~!" Ouma answered Amami's question. Amami flopped backwards, falling onto the bed and bringing Ouma down with him. "Today wasn't fun, per se; it was more tiring..." Amami yawned.  
Ouma sighed, "Yeah, that's because you don't know how to have fun!"  
Amami pulled Ouma to his chest, "Just because I don't want to kill Kiibo doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun..." Amami grumbled.  
Amami started stroking Ouma's hair, rendering him useless. He was always so weak to Amami's touch. Ouma's foot automatically started tapping, similar to what a dog would do when happy. Ouma made a small happy noise, nuzzling into Amami's chest. "Keep going~! That feels so nice..." Ouma murmured.

"I love you, Kokichi..." Amami whispered. 

"I love you too, Rantarou..." Ouma replied.

Suddenly, tears were pouring down Ouma's face. "Ouma...? Hey, Ouma--"

Ouma wrapped his arms around his pillow, tears continuing to stream down his face, remembering Amami Rantarou.


End file.
